Powers
Powers are abilities that can be gained by any player through a variety of quests. Each power offers the player a different ability with increasing levels. This section details each possible power, their levels, and the quests associated with them. Powers are gained by visiting Guilds. Guilds Guilds are hidden locations on the grid which offer players training in the various powers. There are a total of six guilds, each with three with three tiers, equating to a total eighteen guild locations on the grid at any given time. Each guild tier offers training only related to its level of power (for example, Thieves Guild 2 can only train a vampire in Thievery 2, not Thievery 1). Unlike other buildings, guilds are not visible to the naked eye, instead only being seen when stepping into the location. The guilds are: * Allurists Guild * Empaths Guild * Immolators Guild * Thieves Guild * Travellers Guild There is also the Peacekeepers Mission, which offers Neutrality and BattleCloak, but does not function as a typical guild. There are also powers which are not offered at any Guild. Finding Guilds There are multiple ways to locate a guild, some of which exist on the grid and others which do not. The most common ways to locate a guild on the grid are by asking Humans for directions or by ordering drinks from a Pub. Asking a Human for directions costs AP, varying based on your Charisma level. With no Charisma, asking a Human for directions costs 5 AP. With Charisma 1, 4 AP. With Charisma 2, 3 AP. At the final level of Charisma 3, it only costs 1 AP. However, not all humans know directions to the nearest Guild or Pub. The character may sometimes receive messages informing them they do not know the directions or may receive incorrect directions. The chances of these things happening lowers the higher your Charisma level becomes. Using a Pub to find locations is a much less straight-forward method. To obtain directions from a Pub, the player character must order drinks from the locale. Upon ordering a drink, the player character will be randomly given information that can vary between small talk, rumors, Guild locations, and Shop locations. The more expensive a drink is, the higher chance the character has of obtaining a location for a Guild or Shop. For more information on Pubs and pricing, please see the related page. Some community friendly users will also post to A View In the Dark, an unofficial community based site which tracks the locations of Guilds and Shops. Powers To acquire any given power, visit the appropriate level guild of the power you are obtaining with the required coin on your person and simply click to begin your quest. Each power has a various quest associated with it. Allurist Guild Powers Charisma * Level 1 - 1000 coins * Level 2 - 3000 coins * Level 3 - 5000 coins Charisma is a power that allows the vampire to buy from pubs and shops at a discount, as well as decreasing the AP cost of asking a Human for directions. Prices of Discount shops and the Charisma power stack. The discount increases with each level. * Level 1 - 10% off pub prices, 3% off shop prices * Level 2 - 20% off pub prices, 7% off shop prices * Level 3 - 30% off pub prices, 10% off shop prices Once this quest is begun, you must convince a number of "prestigious" vampires (those with 500+ BP) to enter a pub and tell them they sent you. The words "name sent me" are required to be said by the sent vampire inside the pub. They do not actually have to buy a drink. The number of vampires required to be sent increases with each level as follows. * Level 1 - 3 vampires * Level 2 - 6 vampires * Level 3 - 9 vampires You must not enter the pub yourself during this quest. Each quest has a time limit of ten days, to the minute. Perception * 7500 coins Perception only has one level and may be acquired at any level guild. Once this quest is begun, you must find and kill a Hunter in ten days. This quest is deceptively simple, as low-powered vampires may find it difficult to kill a Hunter due to their low AP. Empaths Guild Powers Locate * Level 1 - 1500 coins * Level 2 - 4000 coins * Level 3 - 15,000 coins Locate allows the user to discern the location of any target. At the first level, it will tell the user how many grid squares away their target is. At the second level, it will tell the user how many grid squares away and in what direction their target is. At the third level, it will tell the exact location of a target. Once this quest is begun, you must reach four specific street corners on the grid and say "Check-Point" at each. You will have five days to reach each new destination. You will also lose a small portion of your blood pints at each corner. * Level 1 - 10 pints of blood each at: Aardvark and 1st, Aardvark and 100th, Zestless and 100th, Zestless and 1st. * Level 2 - 15 pints of blood each at: Aardvark and 50th, Zestless and 50th, Zelkova and 1st, Zelkova and 100th * Level 3 - 25 pints of blood each at: Sycamore and 38th, Sycamore and 63rd, Gypsum and 63rd, Gypsum and 38th Surprise * 20,000 coins Surprise allows the user to enter otherwise impassible grid squares; denoted by their blue background. This power does not require a quest. Immolators Guild Powers Stamina * Level 1 - 1000 coins & 500 blood pints * Level 2 - 2500 coins & 1000 blood pints * Level 3 - 5000 coins & 1500 blood pints Stamina directly increases the player's maximum amount of AP. Each level also increases the player's chance to resist a Scroll of Turning. Level one offers a 25% chance, level two a 50% chance, and level three a 75% chance. Once this quest is begun, you will have ten days to reach a randomly assigned grid square and say a randomly assigned code word. Suction * 7500 coins Suction allows the vampire to draw more blood from both humans and vampires. When biting vampires, you will now receive 2 pints of blood. When biting humans, you will receive between 2-4 pints of blood. Once this quest is begun, you must gather blood from any 20 vampires whose blood is higher than yours. You will have three days to find each new target, but you may collect as many targets in one day as you wish. To collect the blood, simply press "Bite." Thieves Guild Powers Thievery * Level 1 - 2000 coins * Level 2 - 5000 coins * Level 3 - 10,000 coins Thievery enables a vampire to "rob" other vampires on the grid of coins they may be holding. The first level of this power places a "Rob" 'option next to the '"Bite" '''option seen as you pass other vampires on the grid. Each level increases the chance of a successful rob and increases the maximum possible amount you may rob from them. When robbing a vampire with the power of Neutrality, you will lose half of your yield automatically. There is no quest for this power. * Level 1 - 25% chance of success at robbing up to 25% of the target's coin * Level 2 - 50% chance of success at robbing up to 50% of the target's coin * Level 3 - 75% chance of success at robbing up to 75% of the target's coin Shadows * Level 1 - 1000 coins * Level 2 - 2000 coins * Level 3 - 4000 coins The Shadows power reduces the amount of time it takes to enter the '''Lost in Shadows (link) '''state. Without possessing any levels of this power, it will take 96 hours. Each level decreases this time. There is no quest for this power. * Level 1 - 72 hours * Level 2 - 48 hours * Level 3 - 24 hours Travellers Guild Powers Celerity * Level 1 - 4000 coins * Level 2 - 8000 coins * Level 3 - 17,500 coins Each level of Celerity decreases the amount of time it takes to regain Action Points. With no levels of this power, it takes 30 minutes to regain 1 AP. * Level 1 - 25 minutes * Level 2 - 20 minutes * Level 3 - 15 minutes Once this quest is begun, you will need to travel to random pubs across the city and buy drinks from them. Transits are not permitted for using during this quest, but all alternative methods of transportation are. You will actually have to buy drinks, so be sure to carry spare coin. You will have three days to travel to each Pub. Each increasing level requires more pubs to travel to. * Level 1 - 3 pubs * Level 2 - 6 pubs * Level 3 - 12 pubs Telepathy * Level 1 - 2500 coins * Level 2 - 5000 coins * Level 3 - 10,000 coins Telepathy allows the user to send messages to other players on the grid, which they will be notified of the next time they move or log in. Increasing levels of this power decrease the AP cost required to use it. Sending telepathic messages to your childe, partner, or sire costs only half AP. The final level of Telepathy also allows a user to "shout", which sends a message to all players in all adjacent squares. There is no quest for this power, though it does cost 10 AP upon buying it (if having less than 10 AP when buying it, you will simply go into negative AP). * Level 1 - 10 AP * Level 2 - 6 AP * Level 3 - 2 AP Peacekeepers Mission Like all Guilds, the Peacekeepers Mission offers two different powers (one of which has three increasing levels). Unlike other Guilds however, their locations are locked in place, ensuring easy access to those who wish to obtain these powers. * Peacekeepers Mission 1: SE of Emerald and 67th * Peacekeepers Mission 2: SE of Unicorn and 33rd * Peacekeepers Mission 3: SE of Emerald and 33rd Battle Cloak * 2000 coins (any level Guild) The Battle Cloak is a power that was added to the game after demands for an in-game method of enforcing Torpor (link here). The power remains optional. A vampire with Battle Cloak can only attack or be attacked by other vampires with Battle Cloak. If a vampire with Battle Cloak is brought to ten pints of blood or less by another vampire with Battle cloak, a mandatory Torpor is enforced on the vampire with the following effects. * Can not attack/be attacked with any weapons * Can not bite other vampires * Can not be bitten by other vampires * Can not rob other vampires, but '''can '''be robbed * Can not utilize a Necromancer The Battle Cloak may be removed once after purchase for 50,000 coins and 250 pints of blood. If it is bought a second time, it becomes a permanent power that can not be removed. Neutrality * Level 1 - 10,000 coins * Level 2 - 10,000 coins + 500 blood pints * Level 3 - 10,000 coins + 1000 blood pints Neutrality is a power which denotes the user as a non-combatant. The initial level prevents the user from using weapons and decreases the damage done to them with weapons. Each increasing level further decreases damage done to them. At the third and final level, Vials of Holy Water and Garlic Spray used against the Neutral vampire will only deal 1 blood pint of damage. Neutral vampires can utilize Scrolls of Turning for their movement and area clearing effects, but will notice that they deal no damage. Likewise, Scrolls of Turning do no damage to a Neutral vampire. Vampires with Neutrality may not give or receive coins to anyone except other vampires with Neutrality. Each level of Neutrality may be removed at the exact price in blood and coins that it was bought with no consequence. * The coding for Neutrality in blood.css is ''.pansy''''', implying the game creator's thoughts on this power. Miscellaneous Powers These are powers that can only be acquired through donating to the game. Ghost * $100 USD Ghost is a power that allows players on the grid to effectively ignore one another. Players with this power can completely block another player in the game. Once done, the player with the power and the player they have blocked can not see each other in the city nor see each other with Second Sight. Second Sight * $5 USD Second Sight allows the user to discern the statistics of another vampire. Upon buying this power, the name of each vampire on the grid becomes a link which shows you the blood pints, powers, relationships, and ID of the vampire. This effect may also be utilized via More Commands and entering any vampire's name into the corresponding entry area. Players with Locate will also see their target's location on this page. This power actually only costs 2 Credits ($2 USD), though because minimum donation is $5, this allows a player to buy both Second Sight and any Level 1 power at the same time.